


Lemon Boy

by neoflakes



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Family Angst, Gen, Songfic, ada couple tersirat, paman serim, pls everyone i need cravity family ff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoflakes/pseuds/neoflakes
Summary: sekedar cerita tetang Serim, si pemilik toko bunga, yang tiba-tiba harus mengasuh Minhee, anak dari sahabatnya
Relationships: Park Serim & Kang Minhee
Kudos: 4





	Lemon Boy

_**There once was a bitter sweet man and they called him Lemon Boy  
He was growing in my garden and I  
Pulled him out by his hair like a weed ** _

Drap drap drap

Derap langkah si kecil terlihat terburu-buru.

Berlarian seperti orang kesetanan. Melupakan rasa sakit terhadap luka yang ada di lutut dan sikunya. Membuat tas kebesarannya yang penuh dengan coretan-coretan “ _loser” “pecundang”_ bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan.

Lalu di penghujung jalan, anak tersebut berhenti. Dialihkan pandangannya ke samping kanannya, “La Flor”, nama tempat yang merupakan sebuah toko bunga.

“oh Minhee, kau sudah pulang ?”

Terdengar suara laki-laki di belakang anak kecil yang diketahui bernama Minhee tersebut. Laki-laki yang diperkirakan umurnya sudah menginjak kepala 3 itu berhenti di depan Minhee, melepaskan topi jeraminya dan berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi mereka. menepuk pelan kepala Minhee hingga ia menyadari luka pada lutut dan siku anak itu.

Tangannya dengan pelan meraih siku Minhee yang terluka “hm, ini kenapa minhee? Kau terjatuh ? kenapa kau _ngos-ngos an_? hm ?”

“...klah” gumam anak itu tak jelas

“kenapa hm Minhee ? ada yang mau kau katakan pada pamanmu ini ?” ucap lelaki tersebut sambil meremas pelan jemari si kecil yang sudah mengepal sedari tadi.

“AKU TIDAK MAU SEKOLAH ! AKU TIDAK MAU SEKOLAH ! AKU BENCI !” teriak Minhee yang lalu setelahnya menangis kencang.

Lelaki yang diketahui _paman_ dari Minhee itu tersentak, lalu tak lama tersenyum hangat, tangannya berpindah mengelus pelan helaian demi helaian rambut Minhee lalu berkata, “Minhee, yang kuat ya. Tetaplah jadi anak yang baik dan semua masalah akan hilang, percayalah. Jadi, Minhee tetap sekolah ya.”

Isakan Minhee makin kencang terdengar “AKU...AKU BENCI PAMAN SERIM” teriaknya sambil berlari kedalam toko bunga itu (yang diketahui juga merupakan tempat tinggal mereka)

Serim perlahan berdiri dari jongkoknya, memakai kembali topi jeraminya lalu menatap pintu masuk toko bunga yang masih bergerak ke dalam-keluar karena hentakan yang Minhee lakukan pada pintu tersebut.

Lalu kepalanya mengadah ke atas, menatap langit yang semakin menunjukan jingganya, lalu menghela napas ‘kau tidak pernah mengajariku cara mengurusi bocah, lalu bagaimana aku nanti mengurusi anakmu, Allen’

_**But like weeds do he only came and grew back again  
So I figured this time I might as well let him be** _

Sudah terhitung 1 bulan sejak Allen, sahabatku sekaligus ayah Minhee meninggalkan dunia. Dia bisa-bisanya pergi dari dunia ini dengan meninggalkan seorang anak kecil padaku.

Masih teringat kejadian sebulan lalu tepat saat kepergianmu, anak kecil itu, Minhee, ia berjongkok di pojok bilik rumah sakit, sambil menangis, meraung-raung. Orang-orang lalu lalang melihatnya heran tanpa niatan untuk menenangkan anak malang ini.

“hey, ayahmu sudah tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi. Ia sudah tenang disana” ujarku menenangkannya, lalu kuulurkan tanganku “mulai sekarang ayo tinggal bersama paman, paman akan menjagamu”

Mata besar yang berkaca-kaca itu melihat uluran tanganku ragu, lalu pandangannya berpindah menatap lekat mukaku.

Oh Allen, sungguh imut putramu ini, sama sepertimu.

Tangannya terulur ragu menggapai tanganku

Grep

Daripada uluran tanganku, lengan mungil itu lebih tertarik untuk menggengam ujung kemeja lusuhku, erat, seperti takut kehilangan “..ks, hiks uhmhikd, uum j-jangan tinggalkan aku, p-paman” ucapnya tersendat sendat

Kegendong tubuh ringkih itu kedalam gendonganku. Astaga apakah caraku menggendong sudah benar ?

Kubawa langkahku keluar dari rumah sakit. Tanpa sadar kusinggungkan senyuman kecil, membayangkan bagaimana jika Allen ada disini, melihat diriku menggendong Minhee, dia pasti akan menertawakanku.

_**Lemon Boy and me started to get along together** **  
I helped him plant his seeds and we'd mow the lawn in bad weather  
It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him  
So I got myself a citrus friend ** _

Sudah genap 3 hari sejak kejadian terakhir, Minhee masih mendiami Serim.

Dengan lemas, Serim menggali tanah di pekarangan belakang untuk menanami benih lemon yang ia beli kemarin.

drrrt

Derit pintu kayu terdengar, Serim menengokan kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan Minhee disana. Anak itu menundukkan kepalanyanya sambil merematkan tangannya pada ujung-ujung bajunya hingga kusut. Dan keadaannya lebih parah dari kejadian terakhir. Rambutnya acak-acakan, coretan di tasnya semakin banyak, sepatu kehilangan pasangannya, dan luka pada pipi.

“astaga Minhee, sia-“ belum selesai Serim menanyakan Minhee, ia sudah disahut dengan teriakan dan isakan

“PAMAN CUKUP AKU TAK KUAT. AKU BENCI SEKOLAH. KATA PAMAN CUKUP MENJADI BAIK DAN SEMUANYA AKAN BAIK SAJA, BOHONG. JANGAN hikd...j-jangn p-paksa aku hhuuuaaa”

Serim terdiam cukup lama. Menimbangi apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat ini.

“Minhee, kemarilah.”

Dengan langkah pelan Minhee berjalan menuju hadapan Serim yang masih dengan posisi jongkoknya. “sebelum berbicara itu, bantu paman menanam benih lemon okay?” lalu serim memakaikan sarung tangan dan memberikan sekop kecil pada Minhee “nah, ayo gali lubangnya dan tanam bijinya, minhee. Kalau kau sudah selesai, akan paman beri _reward_ ”

Walaupun muka si kecil datar, namun matanya berbinar-binar. Astaga lucu sekali.

“apa itu ? kapan aku akan mendapatkannya ? hey paman beritahu aku” rentetan pertanyaan dilontarkan si kecil tanpa henti. Minhee si cerewet, dan Serim suka dengan sifat Minhee yang satu ini.

“hmm kau akan tahu nanti. Nah sekarang ayo mulai bekerja ! Yang paling lama harus makan paprika!” ucap Serim menantang. Ya, dia sengaja karena Minhee memang tak suka paprika.

‘lebih baik aku tidur di lantai daripada harus makan paprika !’ Serim masih mengingat kata-kata yang dilontarkan Minhee saat mereka pertama kali tinggal bersama. ‘ _responnya, sama persis dengan Allen’_ pikir serim, takjub. _Indeed, Minhee is Allen’s son._ Disaat itu, Serim memang hanya menyediakan tumis paprika sebagai lauknya, Serim tak tahu menahu mengenai kesukaan Minhee, pada saat itu.

Serim tersenyum kembali melihat si kecil di sampingnya yang menggali tanah dengan kesetanan, ‘setiap hal yang si kecil ini lakukan, ia selalu mengigatkanku padamu, Allen’ batin Serim.

“hei! Kalau kau menggalinya sedalam itu, bijinya tak akan bertunas hahaha dan lihatlah wajahmu astaga penuh dengan tanah hahaha”

Minhee termangu melihat Serim tertawa, tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar sampai-sampai matanya hilang. “hahahaha paman juga hahaha”

Minhee tarik kembali kata-katanya bahwa ia membenci Serim, ia pikir pamannya ini tak terlalu buruk.

_**But soon his bitter sweet started to rub off on me** **  
You'd think smelling like lemon zest would be pretty neat** _

“nah Minhee bawa ini dan berikan pada teman-temanmu itu. Mereka pasti suka dengan ini” ujar Serim sambil memberikan tanaman kecil dan kue kering pada Minhee.

Minhee terdiam ragu, wajahnya merenggut “paman, apakah kau yakin...dengan ini...mereka tak akan membenciku ?” tanyanya sambil memilin tangannya.

Serim tertegun, lalu tersenyum. “Minhee _kan_ anak baik, tak ada yang membenci Minhee” ucapnya menenangkan Minhee sambil mengelus surai Minhee “nah ayo sana berangkat sekolah ! Tuan Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya sedari tadi ! dadah Minhee, have a nice day !”

“dadah paman ! doakan aku ya !” Minhee melambaikan tangannya riang pada Serim dengan satu tangan lainnya memegang tanaman dan kue kering yang Serim berikan.

Serim harap, harinya dan Minhee menyenangkan hari ini.

_**I found out that my friends are more of the savoury type** **  
And they weren't too keen on compromising with a nice lemon pie** _

Namun, rupanya harapan Serim tadi tak berlaku padanya.

Tadi sore, saat sebentar lagi jam pulang sekolah Minhee, tiba-tiba banyak pelanggan ibu-ibu ke toko bunganya. Tidak mungkin Serim tidak senang, tentu saja ia senang terdapat banyak pelanggan disana.

Namun, kata-kata tersebut harus ia tarik.

_“hei, si Minhee itu, bukankah ia seorang yatimpiatu ?”_

_“iya, kasihan sekali anak itu, ibunya tak tahu pergi kemana dan ayahnya meninggal”_

_“dan katanya ayahnya itu meninggal karena bu-“_

Para ibu-ibu dan mulut Maha Gosip mereka.

BRAK

“tolong berhenti.” Ucap Serim terdengar tenang. Bohong jika dia tidak marah. Ia sangat marah. Berani-beraninya mereka membicarakan orang-orang tersayangnya seperti itu. “ibu-ibu tolong sekali, jangan membicarakan berita bohong seperti itu, terlebih yang kalian bicarakan ini sudah meninggal, apakah kalian tidak punya adab ? saya harap kalian paham, dan silahkan keluar.”

Lebih baik ia tak punya pelanggan sama sekali daripada harus menerima pelanggan yang hanya bisa berbicara sampah.

_**But what if I run out of fertilizer  
What if the clouds run out of rain? ** _

Sudah 2 tahun mereka tinggal bersama.

Minhee terlihat lebih baik daripada sebelum-sebelumya, walaupun ia tetap memiliki wajah datarnya itu, setidaknya ia terlihat lebih _hidup_ sekarang. Bahkan tingginya hampir menyamai Serim. Serim kesal mengetahuinya.

Dan sudah 2 tahun juga Serim sakit-sakitan selama ini. Terlihat banyak sekali kertas resep dokter diatas mejanya dan juga obat-obatan dengan nama yang rumit.

_‘Tuan Serim, saya harap Anda menjaga kesehatan Anda dengan baik kali ini, belakangan ini sudah buruk sekali keadaan Anda, karena jika tidak, saya tidak yakin Anda masih bisa pulang kerumah Anda lagi’_

Berulang ulang perkataan dokter tersebut terputar dipikiran Serim.

_Ia masih bisa tetap hidup kan ? Sampai dengan hari kelulusan Minhee tiba ?_

Matanya lalu menjelajahi dinding kamarnya. Terdapat banyak sekali foto-fotonya dengan Minhee, foto Minhee yang masih bayi, foto Minhee dengan Allen, juga fotonya dengan Allen. Tangannya merambat perlahan menelusuri bingkai-bingkai itu dan terhenti pada sebuah pigura berbentuk persegi panjang, yang bertuliskan _KARYA MINHEE 5-C_

Serim pun kembali mengingat,

Pernah Minhee tiba-tiba pulang dari sekolah dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang, lalu dengan malu-malu ia memberikan Serim kertas yang berisikan gambarnya di sekolah.

Tes

Serim tak dapat menahan tangisannya kala itu saat melihat gambar diatas kertas. Minhee lalu panik dan segera mencari-cari tissue toilet.

***

Gambar dengan 2 orang yang berada taman, yang bertuliskan _paman Serim dan Minhee_ , yang sedang melambaikan tangannya ke atas, ke arah sesuatu yang digambarkan seperti malaikat, yang bertuliskan _My Daddy_. Juga dengan pesan tambahan pada pojok bawah kertas yang isinya _paman Serim, terimakasih sudah menjagaku selama ini. Aku Sayang Paman. Dan semoga ayah bahagia di surga. Happy Father (or Uncle?) Day._

***

_**What if Lemon Boy won't grow no longer?** _

_**What if beaches dry of sugar cane?** **  
Oh well** _

3 tahun berlalu dan sekarang Minhee sudah menginjak kelas 3 dibangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

Dengan segala kehendak Tuhan, Serim masih dapat menemani Minhee saat wisuda Sekolah Dasarnya, ia masih sehat, pada waktu itu. Sekarang keaadaan berubah.

Serim, yang dahulu bertubuh kekar dan bugar, sekarang harus mendekam pada kasur rumah sakit, dengan selang infus dimana-mana.

Kanker Darah

Itulah penyakit yang diderita Serim, dan Minhee sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang hal ini. Ia merasa dikhianati. Minhee benci, ia benci perasaan ini timbul kembali pada dirinya, perasaan yang sama ketika saat-saat kepergian ayahnya.

Minhee termenung pada kamarnya yang sudah berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

Tetesan demi tetesan air mata turun ke permukaan pipinya tak ada isakan disana, namun hanya rasa sesak, berkali-kali ia memukul dada kirinya agar rasa sesak itu menghilang, namun tak bisa. Sesak kembali muncul and grow bigger.

Kilasan memori terputar pada otak Minhee, bagaimana 2 tahun lalu, ketika ia telah menyelesaikan masa sekolahnya di Sekolah Dasar, setelah wisuda, Serim memberikan _reward_ yang selama ini ia janjikan

***

Pria yang lebih tua menutup mata yang lebih muda dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sembil menuntun yang lebih muda untuk terus maju ke depan

“paman, ini sampai kapan astaga cepatlah singkirkan tanganmu” ucap Minhee gusar dengan tingkah pamannya.

“sebentar lagiii....nah tadaaa now still close your eyes ! no peeking ! i will count on 3 and you can open your eyes” ujar Serim sembari menyingkirkan tangannya dari mata MInhee

Minhee pun menurut dengan masih menutup matanya.

“3....2.....1....now you can open your eyes”

Perlahan Minhee membuka matanya, membiasakan terlebih dahulu dengan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya, _tunggu, pekarangan belakang ?_ tanyanya dalam hati

Lalu dia melihat pamannya disana dengan senyum lebar dan 2 pohon disampingnya dengan tanda di kedua pohon _Serim’s_ dan _Minhee’s_.

“bagaimana ? reward nya ? hehe” kekeh Serim

“tunggu, reward apa-apaan ini paman ??? ini kan pohon lemon yang kita tanam dulu astaga” ucap Minhee sedikit dengan nada merengek “mana hadiah hadiah asli kuuuuu”

“ya ini hadiahmu, jaga baik-baik ya pohon lemon ini, anggap saja kenangan dari paman hehe” kekeh serim lagi

***

Minhee menginjakan kakinya menuju pekarangan belakang rumah, menuju pohon lemon itu.

Tangannya menggapai buah lemon yang menggantung pada pohon yang bertuliskan _Serim’s_ , lalu merematnya keras hingga lemon tersebut hancur.

‘paman, kau sudah berjanji akan menjagaku, bersamaku selamanya’

_**The whales start to beach themselves  
Tortoise shells tear away from their spines  
It happens all the time, it happens all the time** _

Seperti deja vu. Pemandangan ini terlalu familiar.

Anak kecil yang dahulu menangis di pojok bilik rumah sakit, kini sudah bertumbuh besar. Ia meringkuk dalam pada kedua lututnya. Pundaknya bergetar hebat.

Baru pada malam hari tadi, Minhee diberitakan bahwa, pamannya, Serim, sudah tiada. Kejadian ini terulang kembali. Minhee tak dapat berpikir jernih pada saat itu.

Buru-buru ia melangkahkan kakinya pada bilik rumah sakit tempat dimana tubuh tak bernyawa Serim ditempatkan. Mendobrak pintu bilik itu dengan keras lalu dengan cepat membuka helaian kain putih yang menutupi muka Serim.

Minhee menangis, namun tak ada suara disana. Ia hanya terlalu shock hal ini terjadi lagi padanya.

Sesak. Dadanya sesak. Berkali-kali ia memukul dadanya, namun kali ini bukan untuk menghilangkan sesak dalam dadanya, ia hanya ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri. Menghukum dirinya sendiri karenanya, telah pergi lagi orang yang dia sayang dari dunia ini.

Minhee masih menetap pada pojok bilik itu, enggan berpindah tempat. Berharap Serim akan datang dan mengelurkan tangannya seperti dahulu. Namun ia tahu, itu mustahil.

_**Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever** **  
Like Snufkin and Little My, we'll get around wherever** _

Hari ini genap 100 hari sejak Serim meninggalkan dunia. Kini Minhee sudah menginjakan kakinya di Sekolah Menengah Akhir.

Makam Serim bersebelahan tepat dengan makam Allen. _Sahabat_ sehidup semati huh ?

Minhee telah selesai dengan kunjungannya ke makam Allen dan Serim. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam. Udara di pemakaman selalu terasa menyegarkan, ia heran mengapa banyak yang takut dengan suasana pemakaman.

Minhee tersenyum. Ia sudah mengihklaskan kepergian Serim, toh sekarang ia sudah dewasa. Ia berharap, ayahnya dan pamannya dapat bertemu kembali di surga dan bahagia disana.

_’kau akan segera menemukan orang yang penting bagimu nanti Minhee, paman menyanyangimu’_

Itulah ucapan terakhir yang Serim katakan pada Minhee, and he still clueless about it.

\---

Langkah Minhee terhenti di samping gerbang pekarangan belakang rumahnya. Disana ia tidak sendiri, disana sudah terdapat remaja dengan rambut hitam, mata besar, dan umh tak terlalu tinggi (karena Minhee is already a giant himself). Gelagat remaja tersebut mencurigakan sampai akhirnya tangan remaja itu terulur untuk menggapai buah lemon yang terjulur menggantung keluar pagar.

“hei ! sedang apa kau disana” ucap Minhee agak berteriak.

Remaja itu tersentak kaget hingga sedikit melompat. Perlahan ia membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat Minhee berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

“a-ah itu AKU MINTA MAAF” ucap remaja tersebut sambil membungkukan badannya berkali-kali “a-aku tak bermaksud mencuri lemonmu-uh anu hanya memegangnya uhm, maaf sudah tak sopan kak”

Minhee melirik seragam yang dipakai remaja itu, lambang sekolah dan warna dasi yang oh ? sama ? pada saat itu Minhee hanya memakai setelah hitam saja, mungkin remaja itu tak tahu jika mereka seumuran.

Minhee mengambil dan memetik lemon yang tadi remaja itu pegang,lalu melemparkan lemon itu padanya “ambil saja”

Remaja itu tersenyum lebar, mata besarnya menyipit, giginya yang tak rata membuat dirinya semakin manis.

“terimakasih ya hehe aku suka sekali dengan lemon makanya aku cukup kagum dengan bentuk lemon ini, begitu indah” ujarnya sambil mengangkat tinggi lemon itu ke udara “aku mungkin akan menanam pohon lemon dirumahku nanti Ohya ! dan mungkin akan kunamakan _uri lemonnie_ hehe”

Minhee tersenyum tipis, bocah ini, cerewet, namun Minhee tak terganggu karenanya.

Mata remaja itu membulat seperti mengingat akan sesuatu “oh ya ! aku lupa mengenalkan diri” remaja itu membungkukan badannya sedikit “halo, perkenalkan aku Hyeongjun dari SMA 09, nama kakak siapa ?”

Minhee menahan tawanya agar tak keluar mengingat remaja itu- Hyeongjun, masih memanggilnya dengan _kak_ padahal kenyataannya mereka satu tingkat.

“baiklah, Hyeongjun, sampai ketemu besok ya” ucap Minhee sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan bocah lucu diluar dengan ekspresi bingungnya. Mungkin sehabis ini bocah itu akan menganggap akan ada guru pengganti di sekolahnya.

Sekarang Minhee tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh pamannya, apa _orang penting_ itu.

Minhee tersenyum lebar sambil merenggangkan tangannya ke atas, berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan berkata “ah, tak sabar menunggu besok”

_**It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him** **  
So I got myself a citrus friend** _

**Author's Note:**

> i guess some of you must be familiar with the title (lol)  
> yep, that's from cavetown's song with the same title, and i got some inspiration by that song dan juga dari salah satu AMV lemon boy made by anana alog (u guys must watch that ! it gave u feels)  
> anw, thanks for reading this xoxo


End file.
